Angel de medianoche
by Argie-Theo
Summary: Mi 1! songfic!... con la canción Historia de un sueño de LODVG... Harry recibe una visita sorpresa mientras duerme, una madre tratando de dar a su hijo todo el amor que no ha podido en estos años...¿sera real o solo un sueño? ¿un angel lo habra visitado e


_**HOLASS!**_

Este es el **1 **song-fic que hago, y lo hice yo solita n.nU Me dio penita escribirlo, pero hacia tiempo que me daba ilusión terminarlo y colgarlo... No es spoliers ni nada por el estilo, no hay una relación espacio-tiempodependiente de los libros, es decir puede estar ubicado tanto en las vacaciones despues del 4 o 5 curso...eso va a su imaginacion...

La canción es "_Historia de un sueño_" de La Oreja de Van Gohg, que supongo mas de alguien habra escuchado... y es preciosa T.T

Los personajes son de la maestra Rowling, yo se los tome prestado sin permiso no mas, y sin mala intención, sólo desahogar una penita que me bajo y no se de donde óo

Por último espero que les guste y me dejen uno que otro reviews (PLISSS!), que son un apoyo moral importantísimo...quiero saber como me quedo, si hay algo que arreglar, que tan pesimo me quedan los songfic...ese tipo de cosas...

Ahora si, aqui esta, con todo mi corazón para quien sikiera se tome la molestia de leerlo... Dedicado a quienes sueñan..._**

* * *

**__**ANGEL DE MEDIA NOCHE**_

En una de las compactas casas cuadradas, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, en la habitación más pequeña, en una oscura habitación un joven adolescente (delgado) se revolvía inquieto en su cama.

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar,**_

_**No es ésta la hora y menos el lugar.**_

_**Tenía que contarte que en cielo no se esta tan mal.**_

Lentamente la ventana del cuarto se abrió de par en par, entrando por ella una pequeña ráfaga de viento…

Parada frente a la ventana se recortaba por la poca luz la silueta de una mujer, que dio un paso adelante quedando completamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, aunque parecía poseer luz propia, además de los ojos de un verde brillante con forma de almendra, y un cabello rojo oscuro como la sangre, moviéndose al compás de la pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana, cubriendo parte de su cara con algunos mechones rebeldes.

Caminó despacio hacia la cama con sus pies descalzos, arrastrando su vestido blanco; al mirar al muchacho de cabellera negra y desordenada, sus labios formaron una triste sonrisa, mirándole tiernamente, aunque con melancolía.

_**Mañana ni te acordarás,**_

"_**tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz.**_

La mujer se sentó con sumo cuidado en la orilla de la cama, acercó tímida su mano hasta tocar el rostro de su hijo, acariciando tiernamente su cara y su cabello. Sin dejar de mirarle con melancolía, se giró a mirar la ventana y una estrella fugaz pasó rozando el cielo, ella tan sólo suspiro y volvió a ver a su hijo.

- No será más que un sueño- susurró, mezclándose su voz con el viento.

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más…**_

El espíritu acercó su cara a la del joven, mirando cada detalle: su pelo, sus ojos cerrados, su carita de niño…porque él seguía siendo un niño, su niño…el último rastro de lo que fue su vida y lo más hermoso de esta…

Despacio, con lentitud y suavidad, colocó sus finos labios en la frente de su hijo y depositó un beso…el beso que da una madre junto con el _buenas noche_ o un _te quiero_… un beso que no se repetiría nunca más.

…

En un lugar oscuro y solitario, dentro de la mente del chico dormido, la que alguna vez fue conocida como Lily Potter miraba a un joven sentado en el suelo, contemplando la nada; ella se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y le susurro, como soplándole al oído:

- **_Promete que serás feliz,_**

_**Te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_

Y él, rápido y asustado se volteó a ver el rostro de su madre

- **_Y así, sólo así,_**

_**Quiero recordarte.**_

Ella tomó la cara de su hijo entre sus blancas manos de fantasma

- **_Así, como antes,_**

_**Así, adelante,**_

_**Así, vida mía,**_

_**Mejor será así.**_

Y beso su frente con el cariño y amor que él se merecía y el destino le negó, al separarse Harry dormía en su cama y ella estaba sentada a su lado, fuera de su mente.

_**Ahora debes descansar,**_

_**Deja que te arrope como años atrás.**_

_**¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?**_

Con sumo cuidado la mujer cobijó a su hijo con las mantas que él había desordenado, tarareando una canción de cuna para que durmiera tranquilo…para que, al menos, pudiera encontrar paz en algún lugar, en sus sueños…

Mientras que silenciosas y cristalinas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su pálida piel, lentas, dolorosas, desgarradoras cada una como la más filosa navaja, y en un susurro canto para él:

- **_Tan sólo me dejan venir_**

**_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti._**

_**Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir.**_

Pensaba mientras acariciaba y revolvía más los revoltosos cabellos del chico ¿cómo podía ser la vida tan cruel¿Por qué dejar sola a una criatura que apenas tenía un año?

- Pero morir, - susurro bajito para sí- morir valió la pena…por ti, mi niño, lo vale… eso y mucho más.

_**Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.**_

_**Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más…**_

La mano blanca recorrió desde la frente hasta la mejilla del muchacho, como una suave brisa para él a través de su cara.

Despacio, nuevamente se inclino para besar por última vez la frente de su hijo, tras un suave _"te amo"_, y luego, sin querer separarse siquiera un milímetro, desapareció… como si el viento se la llevara, aun contra su voluntad, sin abrir los ojos ni despertar a su bebé…

En sus sueños Harry miraba de frente a su madre, ambas miradas verdes juntas, y una sonrisa que nadie le había dedicado nunca así, al menos nunca en sus recuerdos, porque los recuerdos de sus padres sólo eran gritos desesperados, de terror, de súplica… y la fotos, no las podría clasificar como un recuerdo en su mente.

Y ella susurró, suave y melodiosa como un vals:

- **_Promete que serás feliz,_**

_**Te ponías tan guapo al reír.**_

Él obediente le regaló una sonrisa, tímida, pero era una sonrisa para su madre.

- **_Y así, sólo así,_**

_**Quiero recordarte.**_

_**Así, como antes,**_

_**Así, adelante,**_

_**Así, vida mía,**_

_**Ahora te toca a ti,**_

_**Sólo a ti,**_

_**Seguir nuestro viaje.**_

La oscuridad comenzó a aclararse como en un amanecer para descubrir que no era un solitario lugar, era un bosque, frondoso, verde…vivo…

Harry vio el camino que llevaba a una casa con una cerca rodeándola, blanca y de madera, una casa acogedora que se le hacía familiar…

- Mi casa – susurró sorprendido de reconocerla…la casa de sus padres…cuando los tres eran una familia

- **_Se está haciendo tarde,_**

_**Tendré que marcharme.**_

_**En unos segundos vas a despertar…**_

Y ella desapareció, dejando sólo una luz en el lugar donde estaba; Harry se abalanzó precipitadamente hacia ella tratando de abrazarla para retenerla, negándose a dejarla marchar…pero sólo se abrasó a sí mismo atravesando la luz que se desvanecía, sin levantar el rostro; escondidos sus ojos tras una mata de pelo, evitando romperse, evitando llorar… una amarga sonrisa surcó su rostro y se dispuso a despertar…

…

El joven y último de los Potter abría sus ojos, estaba recostado en su cama en el pequeño cuarto, en el número 4 de Privet Drive… alguien lo había arropado y una brisa fría dentro de la habitación le daba escalofríos. Se sentó aun desorientado, perdido por el extraño sueño que acababa de tener…veía una mancha ondeando junto a la ventana y rápidamente se puso los lentes para distinguirla.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y el viento se colaba en la habitación, moviendo las cortinas. El chico se toco la mejilla.

- No fue un sueño, – le dijo a la noche con una sonrisa ilusa – fue real…

* * *

TT.TT BUAAA! me da pena... eso es todo, GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUI! 

Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, y bueno, si no les gusto... tambie haganmelo saber si:) SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE

Besos

Argie (Prongs)


End file.
